


I Love You To Death

by CyrillicBullet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Degrading Name Calling, F/M, Loud Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PIV, Pet Names, Pining, Power Struggle, Risk of Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but then gets sweet again, degredation, gold hellfire newt syrup, hints at the other 4 brothers before him as well, i mean it’s technically heat/rut right, it goes from sweet to degenerate real fast, i’ve only been playing for 2 months I just got to chapter 22 ok, luci stop cockblocking me I wanna bone ur brothers, this is how i wanted it to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrillicBullet/pseuds/CyrillicBullet
Summary: A smutty reimagine for the chapter 22 "Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup" incident with Asmodeus. Yes, this situation again!
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206





	I Love You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is going to ONLY be spicy. I just got to chapter 22 and I feel I was robbed of more sultry things with Asmo. 
> 
> Hints at the other 4 before Asmo being involved but chaste (except for Belphie) with the reader. I know this is like HIGHLY overdone at this point but I needed to get it out of my system. This absolutely does still follow the script of the cutscenes, for the most part. I made some adjustments. 😏😏😏
> 
> See notes at the end for an IRL update for me!
> 
> Edit: i made some small edits with grammar and spelling!

Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup.

It’s turned the whole house upside down.

Just when you thought you’d be able to return to the Devildom for some peace and fun with your boys... another wrench in your plans to make things more complicated. This was starting to get annoying. Satan, Beel, and Belphie had all been easy enough to handle, your command easy enough to get them out of their rut. Each had gotten away from you with a kiss, Belphie had managed a little more, and honestly, you’d had the head on your shoulders enough to let him know when enough was enough. The syrup had had no effect on you, of course, but after several steamy kisses and one round of heavy petting, you were starting to feel your resolve crumble. 

You stepped out of Belphie’s attic hideaway and received a text on your D.D.D. Bell thankfully was kind enough to warn you about an incoming search from the Avatar of Lust, and the idea of Asmo getting his hands on you got you frustrated all over again. Descending the stairs, you thanked Beel for letting you know and carefully started to walk down the hallway, checking around each corner while you tried to sneak your way back to your room...

“Ah, darling, there you are!” Called a familiar voice from the other end of the hall as you slipped around the corner towards your room. Shit. You were almost home free.

“I’ve been looking aaaaaall over for you, you know?!”

Asmo wasn’t one to go running after people, but you could hear him trotting down the hallway and just as you turned around he collided with you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and pulling you close to his chest, resting his head against your shoulder as he slumped over. He was giggling, and as you wrapped your arms around him, he put more of his weight on you which you weren’t expecting and felt yourself tumbling backwards.

Thankfully he had the reflexes you lacked, and managed to keep you from hitting the ground hard, his arm cradling your head to prevent it from bouncing on the floor. You had reflexively shut your eyes while falling, and when you opened them, Asmo’s face was only inches from yours, his eyes locked directly onto you. You recognized that gaze, lingering over your face, narrow-lidded and sultry. You felt your face flush. He definitely noticed, by the way the corners of his mouth turned up a little more.

“Oh my, now look what I’ve done— I got so excited that I pushed you down onto your back! Sorry...~” he cooed , looking not even the least bit sorry. You felt his weight press down against you now, his knee coming up between your thighs and pressing against your already-needy core, eliciting a tiny whimper from you. His pupils blew wide in that instant and he knew immediately what you had been up to, you could tell. His eyebrow raised and knee pressed up again. 

You were in the hallway, with Asmo’s knee grinding into your groin, and whimpering pathetically. Damn Satan and the mewling kisses, damn Beel and his tongue exploring your neck and hands, and damn Belphie and his insistence of returning the favor after you gave him a shoulder rub. Anyone could walk by and see you in this position under Asmo, and while the idea of exhibitionism was hot, in the house with the other brothers who would use any excuse to go at each other’s throats after waiting for you to return?... Not a great idea. 

“Asmo, I’m—”

“Mmm, darling, I want you so bad I can hardly stand it...!” You feel one hand descend to palm over the swell of your breast, and he immediately knows where your nipples are at all times, somehow, as he gives a pinch. You shut your eyes again, grinding your hips up against his leg. 

Oh, fuck fuck fuck.

“Asmo, wait, not here!...” you manage to choke out, and you see him pause through your eyelashes, withdrawing his hand. That smile and gaze still lingers heavy, however, and though his knee leaves you, the pressure somehow phantomly remains. He sits back on his knees, which allows you to sit up, and press your legs together to try and relieve some of the ghost sensation. You swallow thickly and Asmo just flutters his long eyelashes at you.

“I’d honestly like to stay like this forever, if I could...” he mused, holding out his hand as he stood to rise to his feet, and pulled you up with him, “...but we can’t do anything too risque out here, can we? I suppose I’ll let you take a rain check for now.” He brushed off your shoulder, then took both of your hands in his, holding them close to his chest. “As I was looking at you just now... at your face... I suddenly felt a tightening in my chest—”

Asmo’s eyes suddenly get wide as he presses your hands to his chest, leaning to the side a bit and pressing his shoulder against the wall. He turns towards his slumped shoulder and coughs, a wheezy inhale rattling in the air. 

Oh, fuck fuck fuck?!?

Your arms meet him and he takes a step forward, releasing your hands as he holds his chest, his head resting against your shoulder. 

“Oh, I can’t... breathe!...” he sneezed again, holding onto your arms as you kept him upright, your arms wrapping around his back to keep him propped up against the wall. This... didn’t seem right. Although, if his lusting got too badly, would he have a heart attack? “This is bad... I’m afraid I might be... might be dying...”

Oh, this was dramatics. For sure. He heaved another wheezey breath and you rolled your eyes, hoisting him up to put his weight on your shoulders.

“Please, darling, can you take me to my room? I just can’t leave you alone!...”

You nod, heading towards Asmo’s room. This is a trick to eat you alone, and you know it, but you’re playing along. If this gets you alone with him... you might as well go ahead and give in. That pressure between your thighs had reached a head and you were ready for bliss, and it couldn’t wait.

It wasn’t a long trek to Asmo’s room, and the familiar scent of pheromones was thicker than usual. Had he been moping and lusting all afternoon? The sweat you broke out into wasn’t from heaving Asmo’s body as you helped him onto his bed, which he pulled you down onto with him with a flop.

“Ah, darling... my chest... is so tight, could you... unbutton my shirt for me...?”

“Is there a medical condition you have that I’m not aware of?...” you tease, and the facade breaks in that instance, Asmo’s arms wrapping around you and pulling you onto his lap, seated on the swelling in his pants.

“You could say I suffer from Affection Deficit Syndrome, maybe? A constant, chronic yearning to feel the warmth of another against me~”

He grinds up against you and you whimper again, which causes his fingers to dig into your hips. You feel a strong throb underneath you and the demon under you licks his lips hungrily. You've never felt more like a piece of meat in front of a predator before, and it’s the weirdest feeling how hot it is. 

“What does it matter, I asked you to unbutton my shirt, remember?...” his voice no longer sounds weak, but his breathing is heavier than usual, his cheeks flushed pink. He’s still rocking his hips up, finding purchase in the pleasure of the friction of your wet slit soaking through your jeans. “I can tell you’ve been holding back all day with the rest of them. Why not play with me and let loose? I can tell you’ve been feeling it for some time today by how hard I can feel your heartbeat pressed against my cock~”

You cover your mouth with one of your hands and instantly Asmo snatches it away, pulling you forward on top of him, your hand pressed into the mattress by his head. He squeezes your ass with his other hand. “Just say the word, and I’ll give you everything you want... and then some,after all it's not as if I need some aphrodisiac, I’m already enraptured and smitten with you entirely, darling~”

Oh, fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ ...

Your fingers fly to his shirt and fumble with each button, but he watches with amusement, curious, and teasing. Just awhile ago he wasn’t able to control himself on top of you in the hallway, but now he seems so level, and cunning enough to come up with a plot to get you alone in private with him... and then it hits you as you feel yourself flipping over and being tossed higher up on the bed, Asmo’s thumbs hooking through the belt loops in your jeans to pull them off.

“You backed off in the hallway when I told you to...” you mumble as his fingers stroke over your thighs and he pulls himself closer, shimmying out of his own pants. You see the swell in the tight boxer briefs he wears, his lengthy member jutting out from his body and straining for attention against the fabric. There's already a large precum stain where the tip is.

“Mhmmm~ I heard from Satan that obeying a command you issue would fix the symptoms of the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup, but I gave a pretty convincing performance, didn’t I?~” 

“Had me completely fooled...” You don’t tell the truth. He’s crawling towards you now, shrugging off the unbuttoned shirt and tugging at yours to get it up and over your head. You raise your arms and once it leaves your body, you lean back on your elbows. The air starts to shimmer around Asmo, whose fingers are now trailing up your thigh and is leaning into your neck, his lips barely brushing your skin and he breathes hotly. One arm holds him up as he leans over you, trailing light kisses down over your collarbone, the other hand deftly undoing the hook at the back of your bra so quickly you don’t feel it. 

You feel him press his still-clothed length against your underwear and it makes you shiver, your head falling backwards while you continue to whimper under the ministrations of his lips teasing over your skin. You feel the energy shift and as you look up for a moment, you see horns glistening in the rosey dimness of the room, and Asmo’s eyes glowing pink. 

You feel sharp teeth grazing against the skin of your shoulder and clawed nails sliding off the straps of your bra. In seconds it’s off, thrown across the room, and you’re on your back while Asmo’s mouth and teeth give ample affection to your bare breasts.

His tongue circles around each nipple and he breathes softly, the slightest chill causing them to perk. One hand pinches and tugs while the other kneads, using the leverage of your body to move your hips onto his lap, your legs parted to let him rest against you. It’s so warm you’re already starting to feel yourself sweat, but the demon laps hungrily at the skin of your chest, paying special attention to the pert nipples now standing attention. 

“So wet for me...” he growls softly, and of course you are, you don't even need his fingers rubbing over the damp spot on your panties in circles with his fingertips. Pleased, he switches hands and places the fingers he just touched you with in your mouth, the other hand tugging on the elastic before simply grabbing a handful of the fabric and ripping it off in one fluid motion. You can’t even be mad that those were perfectly good underwear.

In the next seconds, you find yourself with your shoulders pressed into the bed, your knees to your chest, and your back against Asmo’s chest. He’s hoisted you up with your legs spread, his arm wrapped around your waist. He flicks the claws at the end of his fingers away with a snap, and licks his lips hungrily.

“What a beautiful pussy you have, darling...” he teases, his fingers spreading apart the lips to get a good view of all of you. You’d be embarrassed, but you’re too busy being so ready for him that once he presses his fingers inside you, it’s all you can do not to roll your eyes back into your head and just let your jaw go slack. The moan you let out was primal, almost, thighs twitching as his middle fingers slide in easily, scissoring and spreading you open. 

“I’d say you’re ready for me now, but I want to have a taste, so you’ll have to wait...” he pulled your waist in closer, leaning his head down and dragging one slow, long lick upwards along the entire length of your slit, and when his tongue meets your clit, the circles he draws cause you to shake. His fingers are still pumpkins into you. You’re not going to last long like this. 

“Asmo I’m...!” You weakly whimper, and you see those glowing eyes meet yours again as he doubles down his efforts. You reach down and grab handfuls of his hair, your back arching and shoulders digging harder into the mattress, your voice caught in your throat but you see stars as the shocks roll through your hips, the sensation of orgasm rocking you and goosebumps covering you. You writhe in his grasp, and he withdraws his fingers but simply closes his mouth around the apex of your pussy to roll his tongue around your clit and draw out your orgasm.

You push against his head as overstimulation sets in, your thighs pressing against his ears and your arms shaking, toes curled. You feel like you can’t catch your breath. It hurts but you can’t imagine anything feeling better. 

He keeps you there for another moment before pulling his mouth away with a wet pop, and licks his lips. He releases your waist and you tumble sideways, trembling as aftershocks of your orgasm and subsequent overstim rock you. He’s not done, though, of course. Why would he be? 

“You’re so adorable when you can’t think~ Head empty, nothing but how good you feel~”

You’re flipped over onto your side, and somewhere in the last few minutes, Asmo’s lost the boxers, because you feel the heavy and hot length slide between your thighs as he holds one up with one arm, moving in behind you to slide against you. Each time the head of his cock brushes against your clit as he grinds against you. You jerk, and he laughs, his other arm sliding under your head and pulling you closer, back against his chest. You feel your heartbeat thrumming against his skin where the two of you meet.

“Darling...” he leaned in close to your ear, his voice low and rumbling, “do you have any idea how much I missed you after you went back to the human world?” He thrusts again, and angles his hips back to nudge the head of his cock against your entrance, but not daring to enter yet despite your breathy pleas. He shushes you, fingers that were knuckle-deep in your cunt a moment ago entering your mouth and toying with your tongue.

“I was never in the mood to go out, even when I was invited to parties... and at night, I didn’t have you next to me keeping me warm, so I fell asleep cold and shivering...” his voice is softer now, but still rumbling. His fingers pull away from your mouth, and instead he pulls you close, burying his face in the crook of your neck, lips tenderly kissing the skin behind your ear, trailing down to your shoulder.

“It was so, so lonely without you!...” His his buck forward and you feel the head of his cock attempt to slide into you, but you clench and it simply slides forward, bumping into your clit, and you both whimper. He pulls his hips back, reangling. 

“I’m so happy you came back...” he pauses, his lips hovering over your ear as he pulls you in close, your body pressed firmly back against his. There’s not a centimeter of space between the two of you. You can’t help but feel frustrated but at the same time are desperately hanging onto every word, panting, you need this.

“Darling, I know this may not be perfect timing, but, please, tell me one thing... how do you feel about me?...”

Oh, fuck this.

You let out a groan and manage to wrestle your way out in a second, and he lets you... and you push him back onto the bed, your hips grinding against the underside of his cock, pressed between your bodies. He looks shocked, but holds on tight to your hips while you move. He whines, and you're sure you’ve never heard a more beautiful noise come from a man ever in your life.

“You tease, you idiot... I love you...!” You whimper, lifting your hips up and wrapping your hand around his length. He’s not fighting it, and is in fact biting his lip as he watches you sink yourself down onto him, his eyes rolling back and his mouth falling open like he's never felt something so good in his life.

He stretches you sweetly, and there’s not sting because he’s made sure you were amply ready. Of course the avatar of lust would have a sizable cock, and this is maybe the biggest you’ve ever personally encountered, but somehow you manage to seat yourself all the way down onto him, hips resting your full weight stop his. 

His fingertips are digging into your thighs as you both just enjoy the feeling of each other for a moment, and of course, you need just a minute to adjust and make sure you’re ready to get what he's about to dish out.

It happens sooner than you anticipate.

You’re whipped around onto your back, his hands flipping you onto your side, all the while he never leaves you, and he pulls your top leg up close to his chest, his hips suddenly jackhammering against you.

The starting pace was already relentless, and when you turned to look at his face, you noticed tears coming from the corners of his eyes. 

“Darling, my darling, I love you too...! Oh god, you feel like velvet...~” he moaned, bending forward and keeping his pace, the sound of his hips slapping against your skin echoing against the walls of the room. He dips in and presses his mouth hard against yours, kissing you like his life depends on it.

You couldn’t be quiet if you tried to.

This kind of fucking got people in trouble under this roof, but you couldn’t care less. Let everyone hear you, you were getting your cunt reamed by the avatar of lust and nothing else mattered. Asmo presses on your shoulder and you angled backwards, his hips only pausing for a moment to gather both your knees against his chest and-fess them close to your body as he hovered over you, his hips still meeting yours with unrelenting tempo.

Each thrust was like fire drawing heat from you, your body electric and shaking. This was the kind of sex that got people knocked up. Don’t entertain that thought, though. As hot as the idea of getting bred was... you'd never thought of something like that before, wow. This was like corruption, his cock. Lust. Corruption. You wanted more. 

He bit his lip and grabbed hold of your wrists, pressing them back into the bed. You wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Asmo, fuck, fuck me...” your eyes were crossed, you could see two of him. He smiled, pressing your wrists down a little harder. 

“You like that, huh? You’re taking all of my cock so well, not just anyone can do that~” his face was still tear-stained, but the glow in his eyes was back. You’d be walking sideways after this, for sure. “You look like you're getting fucked stupid, my little whore~” It was like he knew where your mind was going. Of course he did. He could tell what you wanted. This sweet sex turned hardcore fuck was exactly what you needed. You pulled against his grip on your wrists and he giggled, his hips snapping up into you once more and then pausing, pulled out to the tip of him. He grinned.

“W-wha... n-noooooo...” you whined, you legs trying fruitlessly to pull him back into you, to lift yourself onto him. He shifted both of your wrists up into one hand and held the other over your throat. “You took initiative earlier, so now I’ll be taking it back, mhm~?” His voice was low again, sultry, dripping with honey. You nod, feeling the pressure on your throat increase just enough to hold you in place. 

“Good good good~ now be a sweet little doll. Would you like for me to fuck you until that pretty little head is empty, hmm?”

Oh fuck.

“You want me to breed that slutty little cunt of yours, you wanna take all my cum and get knocked up, don’t you?” He punctuated the sentence by flipping you over suddenly, grabbing both wrists again and pulling you back up onto your knees, his cock sliding between your legs.

“Please, please, fuck me!” You throw your head back, almost screaming. This pleases him, obviously, because you feel him angle himself upwards again and sink into you full, using your arms to pull you back against his chest, arms wrapping tightly around your waist, thrusting hard up into you. 

He pulls another five orgasms from you.

It feels like it’s been hours, and you’re a drooling mess already, unable to hold in your voice while Asmo’s jackhammering into you. You feel yourself switch positions again, and you're back where you started, with your body pulled tight against Asmo’s chest while he’s holding you leg up, on your side, him behind you and thrusting against you.

  
  


You’re feeling him lose his rhythm and his breathing is becoming harder.

“You want me to cum inside you, darling?...” he gruffly breathes into your ear. You can’t make any noise so you just nod, hoping he gets it.

His hips falter and you feel his teeth bite into your shoulder as he sticks into you one more time, his cock throbbing as he fills you. You’ve never let anyone do that before, but it’s a sweet, full feeling, and as he softens, he slides out from you and slumps over, pulling you tightly into his arms. His lips are all over the back of your neck, whispering sweet things to you while he rubs your arms and chest, reminding you how wonderful you are and how much he loves you.

“You’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me, darling. Stay here with me forever, please...” he sniffled]s.

You turn your head to kiss him gently, and wipe away his tears. You’re not going anywhere. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it 💜💜💜💜
> 
> I know I have a few things still unfinished and ive also been working on some Arcana fins as well. This was the first time I’ve been able to sit down and write something start to finish in awhile, but don’t worry, I’m still planning on finishing everything that needs to be finished! I’ve had a handful of health issues and need surgery soon so I’m hoping to work on those while I’m out of work. Thanks so much for your patience!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @cyrillicbullet


End file.
